When it comes to us
by Riverdale.AUmaker
Summary: Betty moves to the southside after a tragedy that happened to her parents. Now Betty, her boyfriend Sweet pea and her ex boyfriend are all in the same class. Will there be chaos or just love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Betty-

Southside, I used to be scared of that place when I was little and just to think that I'm living here now wakes so much pain and sorrow. I moved here some weeks ago after my parents died in a car accident, but what hurt the most was that Jughead wasn't by my side. He broke up with me 3 months after I ended up in hospital because that I was attacked by the ghoulies. He said that as long as we were together I was in danger.

I wanted to talk to him afterwards but he ignored me, I even went to the white whyrm to talk to him but he threw me out. That was how I met Sweet pea, he was by my side ever since that day, when my parents died he was there, when I didn't have anywhere to live he was there and here he is now as my boyfriend.

It was my first day at Southside High and I was really scared, scared of how everyone would react but most of all, how Jughead would react.

Sweet pea and I were heading to school on his motorcycle, when we reached the school everyone was looking at us and whispering as we entered the school hand in hand. "Nervous?" he asked down at me as we were walking in the hallway. "Maybe just a little bit"I said with a tear in my eye. Sweet pea stopped and turn to me grabbing my hands "Hey, it's going to be just fine, I'm right here with you" I gave him a little smile and we continued to walk.

When we entered the class I saw him, I saw Jughead sitting with some serpents and when we walked in they all turned to look at us. He looked at me for a second and then turned to his friend "Sweet pea, we need to talk" he stood up and went out of the classroom and my boyfriend right after him. I was left there alone with everyones eyes on me, they looked at me with curiosity. "Hey there Northside princess, I'm Toni Topaz" she reached out her hand and I took it gladly hoping that maybe I found my first friend beside Sweet pea. "Betty Cooper" I answered with a smile.

Sweet pea-

I went out of class to talk to Jughead, who by the way didn't look to happy. "What is she doing here?" He almost yelled "She moved to the Southside so she started the school here" I answered knowing that he didn't want her here. "Why? Why did she move to the Southside?" he said confused "because when her parents died she had nowhere to go so I found her a place here" he looked surprised when I said that her parents died, as if he didn't know "her parents are dead?" he said with a sad voice and looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "Yes, didn't you know?" he couldn't say something before the school bell rang. We went inside the classroom and I saw that Betty were sitting next to Toni, I smiled at her and sat at the back, next to Jughead.

When the lesson was over and everyone was getting out of the class Betty and Toni were talking while packing their things when Jughead went to them and slammed his hands on the table "why didn't you tell me that you parents are dead?" He looked at her as if he wanted to hit her "because Jughead, that is not your business" she said with a weak but strong voice "Yes it is my business, because I could have helped you" he yelled "You and I broke up remember? I didn't need your help, i had Sweet pea" she yelled back as I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. Jughead looked at us and with a weak voice he said "You two…. you and… you and Sweet pea?" He looked down then turned around and left the classroom really fast "What is Southside without a little drama" Toni said ironically.

The rest of the day was calm and usual. I hadn't seen Jughead since the first lesson, I thought that he skipped with the other serpents so I let it go.

When I drove Betty to her place I saw that he was standing by his motorcycle and as soon as he saw us he said "How was you first day, Betts? was it fun coming to my school and destroying everything? Taking my best friend away from me?" I took a step forward before I spoke up "Jughead, don't cross the line, leave her alone! And she didn't took me away from you, we are still best friends" he looked shocked "Are we? cause last I checked you were holding my girlfriend!" "Former girlfriend, you broke up with me" Betty interjected. Jughead looked at her with sadness in his eyes and he said "Alright" then he left on his motorcycle.

"Ignore him, he just don't know how to react. You broke up and now here you start the school and we are together, he needs a little time" I grabbed her face so that she was looking at me and gave her smile, to what she answered with a kiss. "Thank you for being there for me when nobody else is" she gave me another kiss "I would do anything for you" she smiled at that and lead me inside of her little apartament.

We watched the tv when I got a text from Fangs

 **Fangs:**

 **Dude, Jughead just slut shamed Betty and told everyone at white whyrm big lies about how bad she is and now they will go after her tomorrow in school.**

I hid the text so that Betty didn't see it. I stood up saying "I need to go to white whyrm, the serpents need me, see you tomorrow?" I kissed her forehead and leave her house.

I walked into the white whyrm angry as hell, with my eyes I was looking for Jughead "Jones!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sweet pea-

"Jones!"

I yelled with a dark and angry voice "What do my best friend need?" he looked at me with a smile but in his eyes I could see the anger, the anger at me for being together with Betty "You can be angry at me, but leave Betty out of it! Don't spread lies about her because you know that she is not a slut and that she is pure, innocent and good" he laughed me in the face and then he spoke up "You know, I used to say that too but look at me now… I saw the 'dark' Betty, I saw her layers" When he said it I exploded "Do you know that she is hurting herself? You broke up with her, you broke her, she cried for days, she didn't sleep or eat, she lost weight and she was sick, you made her sick! Then when her parents died she collapsed completely, she was in hospital because she was so small that when I carried her to the hospital she was so thin as a feather, and even then she still cried for you!" In Jugheads eyes I saw guilt "I didn't know about that…."

" Because when she came to talk you threw her out and ignored her!" Jughead grabbed his head and walked around for awhile, then he went upstairs probably to his room.

The next morning when I woke up I got a text from Betty

 **Betty3**

 **You don't have to pick me up, I'm going with Toni. Miss you already. X**

I smiled at my phone and texted back

 **Sweet pea3**

 **Can't wait to see you. Miss you too my baby. X**

After sending the text I made breakfast and got ready to school, then I went out and headed to Southside High on my black motorcycle.

Betty-

I ate breakfast with Toni and we were about to go to school. We went out of my house and sat on her motorcycle, it was a bit smaller than Jugheads and Sweet peas but then again she was a girl.

When we reached school we saw Sweet pea and some other serpents waiting for us, I send a bright smile to Sweet pea and he did the same. We walked up to them and Sweet pea spoke up "Betty I want to introduce you to two of my friends, this is Fangs and this is Joaquin" I smiled at them and added "Betty, nice to meet you" they smiled back and then Sweet pea grabbed my waist, pulled me closer and then kissed me, after that we walked into the school, my smile fast disappeared when in front of me stood nobody else than Jughead Jones, I didn't want to see him after what he said yesterday. "Betty, can we talk?" I looked up at Sweet pea, who didn't look happy "Are you gonna yell at me again?" I said with a cool voice. " No, I just want to talk" I again looked at my boyfriend and he nodded "Fine". We stepped aside as the serpents were looking at us. "Listen I'm sorry, I know that I made a big mistake but I did it to protect you" he's voice were cracking "Jughead it's a little too late don't you think? You left me when I needed you the most, but you know who didn't leave me? Sweet pea, he were there beside me whenever I needed him, but maybe it is better this way, I am with Sweet pea and you can finally be the serpent prince that you always wanted to be". I saw the guilt in his eyes before he looked down then he spoke "It isn't better this way, you belong with me" when he said that he took a step forward witch make me back of so that I hit a loker with my back, he then came closer. "You know that he can't give you what I can" I slapped him "Don't you dare to say so about him, he is more a man then you will ever be" When i said that Sweet pea came to us and said "The talk is over" he grabbed my hand and lead me away from Jughead.

We went to our class and sat down. "Sweet pea" i said "Yes?" "I have a surprise for you later at the white whyrm" he looked curiously at me "At the white whyrm?" "Yes my dear at the white whyrm" He smiled and hugged me before our teacher starter to talk.

"Betty, wright?" The teacher asked "Yes, Mr. Phillips" I sent him a small smile "You will work with Jughead" My smile disappeared from my face when he with whom I will work. "Damn it" Sweet pea yelled, threw the table and went out of class. Jughead sent me a bright smile before I said "Sorry Mr. Phillips but this won't work" he looked angrily at me "Then you make it work" I was quiet the rest of the lesson and after it ended I went to search for Sweet pea.

I was by my looker when I felt somebody's hand on my waist, I turned around and saw Sweet pea. He kissed me. "What happened to you? why did you leave?" I asked after our kiss "I don't want you near him, he makes me so angry" I gave him a quick kiss "You have nothing to worry about, I love you and only you" he smiled as he add "I love you too, Betty Cooper" I kissed his once again.

It was 9pm and I was waiting for Sweet pea to come to the white whyrm since I was going to join the serpents tonight. I looked at the front door as I saw Jughead come in. Exactly who I wanted to see me perform, I said in my mind. "Take it easy he will come" Toni tried to calm me "I know I'm just nervous" "Everything will be alright and look who came" She nodded at the door and when I looked I saw my beautiful boyfriend. "Hey there beautiful" he said and kissed my cheek "Hey, Sweety, now it's time for my surprise" I smiled and walked on the stage. Everybody turned and looked at me as I started to sing 'mad world'. In the second verse I started to take of my clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sweet pea-

I looked at Betty as she took of her clothes and started to dance the serpent dance, in that moment I understood that her surprise was that she was joining the serpents. I smiled while I looked at her but then I noticed that Jughead was looking too. I went to him "Don't fucking look at her" he smirked at me "I can look just as much as everyone else" I hit him in his face but he didn't hit back just went out.

After Betty was done FP, the leader of the serpents, gave her a black serpent jacket with pink details, when everyone was clapping. She went down of the stage and came to me "What do you think?" She asked with a small smile "You were amazing, babe, that was the best surprise I could get, I love you" She then kissed me. I introduced her to all of the serpents then I took her home and outside there was a girl that I had seen before.

Betty-

When Sweet pea took me home Veronica was outside, so I said goodbye to my boyfriend and took my best friend in to the house. "I heard that you joined the serpents tonight" she said with concern "Yes, but I promise that I won't do anything stupid" She smiled "I know but I wanted to see my best friend and ask about Jughead, how is is going?" She asked.

We talked for a couple of hours then she left and I took a shower, changed and went to sleep.

I got to school early this morning because I wanted to study a little so I went to my looker to take my books but what I saw scared the hell out of me.

Sweet pea-

When I got to school Toni run up to me "Bettys looker, now!" I run after her and when we got there I saw a crowd of people around Bettys looker, when I came closer I saw that on her looker was written 'GO TO HELL SERPENT SLUT' it was written with blood and beside it there was a doll that were supposed to look like Betty, I took the doll and yelled "Who the fuck did this?!" nobody answered. I looked at Betty, she was terrified, I hugged her and whispered "I will find the one who did this, and he will pay" she hugged me even tighter.

I asked a couple of serpent friend to find out who did this to Betty and since she now was a serpent they were more than glad to help.

The day was over and it started to get dark outside when received a text

 **Frans**

 **We found him, it is Archie Andrews and other bulldogs.**

I knew Andrews but I never thought that he would do that to Betty.

 **Sweet pea**

 **Gather the boys we are going to fight tonight. No one touches a serpent especially not my girlfriend.**

I replied to Frans and then texten Betty.

 **Sweet pea3**

 **We found him, it is the Andrews and his bulldogs. Don't worry they will pay for this. X**

I left my house and were heading to meet up with the boys. "Hey, you guys know that Betty is a serpent and no serpent stands alone so we are gonna teach these bulldogs a lesson" I said to the serpents that had come. "They are practicing outside today" said one of the boys "let's go then".

We went to the field where the bulldogs were practicing "You idiots come to our territory, our school and you dare to paint with blood 'go to hell serpent slut' on a serpents looker and think that there will be no payback?" I said straight to Archie face. "She is a serpent?" he looked surprised "Yes she is, idiot and now we will show you why to never play with snakes" I hit Andrews face and so did the fight start.

After several minutes we heard a gunshot we all stopped and looked up, but we couldn't believe who we saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet pea-

After several minutes we heard a gunshot we all stopped and looked up, but we couldn't believe who we saw.

Jughead Jones himself held a gun up against the sky. "Sweet pea back of" he said to me seriously "Do you know what he did to Betty?" I asked "Yes I do and now back of" he said pushing me away, I saw a smile on Andrews face but not for long. Jughead hit him with all his power and added "If you ever come near Betty I won't be so nice" then he left and we did the same.

After the fight I went to see Betty. "Omg, are you ok?" she asked as she hugged me out of concern. "Yes I'm fine because I got to hit that dicks face" I said with anger in my voice "I love you but you could have been hurt going all alone after all the bulldogs" "I wasn't alone, all the serpents fighted for you because you are a serpent and no serpent stands alone" she smiled as she laid her head on my chest and we both fell asleep.

We woke up when we heard hard knocking at the door. I stood up to open the door since Betty was still laying in the bed. When I opened Veronica came in watching us both and then turned to her friend "Betty I am sorry, I heard what the boys did to you I promise I didn't know about it".

Betty-

"It's fine V, the serpents already took care of that" I looked at my boyfriend who was now making coffee. "You really love him do you?" she asked and I saw how Sweet pea started to listen to our conversation "Of course, I love him really really much, he is the most beautiful, strong and kind person I know" at that words there was a big smile finding its way to his face. "Love you too, Babe" we heard from the kitchen, and we both started to laugh.

We ate breakfast together and then Veronica left, and we had to go to school.

When we entered the school the serpent all came to us to say Hi. "Guys thank you for what you did to me yesterday" I said and smiled at them "No problem, we will do it all over again if we need to" they smiled back. We all went to class, where Jughead already was. I sat next to him because we had to work together. "How are you feeling?" he asked looking at me "fine, thanks" I answered with a small smile.

Then the police came in and took out all the serpents, I ran out after them. I saw how they pushed Sweet pea against the looker and I yelled "It isn't their fault" The police officers all looked at me so did all the serpent's "I made them do it, they didn't want to" the police officers let go of the serpents and took me instead "No, Betty what are you doing? She is lying" Sweet pea tried to stop me but I was being putt in the car and driven away.

Sweet pea-

"Fuck" I yelled as I saw the police drive Betty away. "She lied so that we wouldn't get caught, she is a real serpent" said some serpent "We need to get her out" I said "And we will" said FP coming to us "Even if my son broke up with her she is a serpent and she is loyal" I looked at him thankfully, but in my head I had a plan.

After school I took Fangs and joaquin and went to Andrews house. I knocked on the door, after a while he opened the door. The moment I saw his face I hit him "You told the sheriff that we had a fight and now Betty is in jail!" I said as he was standing up "I didn't tell about Betty, I told about you!" he "Yeah maybe, but Betty is still the one that is in jail so now, you will go and tell the sheriff what you did" "But then I will go to jail" He said with a bit of fear in his voice "Better that you are in jail than Betty" he took his jacket and left the house. I drove his car with him so that he don't get away and the others drove their motorcycles.

When we came to the police station, we saw Betty sitting there in handcuffs. I run up to her and hugged her "we will get you out of here, I promise" she smiled to me thru her tears. "Sheriff Keller, I want to talk to you" Andrews turned to the Sheriff and walked into a room with the sheriff.

"You should have told me this this morning, Archie" we heard as they were done talking. "I know" we saw Archie Andrew coming out with handcuffs on. "I'm sorry Betty, I should have listen to you when you told me about it" Mr. Keller let go of Betty and she fast hugged me "Thank you, Sweet pea and you guys" she said and looked at my friends "Anything for you" I kissed her and we went out to the white whyrm.

Betty-

We walked into the white whyrm and we heard FP yelling "She lied so that the serpents didn't end up in jail, we owe her" and the other serpents nodded "That is not necessary" I said and smiled at him. "Did they let you go just like that? some serpent asked "No, my boyfriend and his friends made Archie tell the truth to the sheriff" I looked at my boyfriend and he smiled at me. "Welcome back then" FP said. We drank many beers that night, I don't remember what happened later…

Sweet pea-

Betty was really drunk and Jughead used it, he pretended to be me and kissed her. "Jones! You just made a mistake" I pushed him and we started to fight. Betty was so drunk that she couldn't stand by her own so fell down to the ground and we stopped fighting and I run up to her. I saw blood around her head, I started to cry, which I rarely do, "Call the ambulance someone!" I yelled with a weak voice.

In the hospital the doctors told us to wait outside, I was shaking out of fear of what might happen to her. "Hey, I'm sorry" I looked up from the ground and saw Jughead taking a seat next to me "I still love her, but she is happy with you and if she is happy I am happy" I gave him a small smile "Thanks" he smiled back "Everything will be okay, she is strong" he said clapping my back. "You can visit her now, but only one person at time" Everybody looked at me "I will go" "She is in room number 326" the doctor replayed.

"Sweet pea?" she whispered as I came in "How are you?" I asked, she looked sad at me "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too I thought that it was you" "I know" I said and kissed her forehead. "Are you not angry?" she asked surprised "No, I know that it's not your fault, you should rest now, I'll be outside if you need me". She smiled thru her pain as I walked out.

I walked into the waiting room, I saw Malachai, the leader of the ghoulies. "What do you want?" I asked with a dark voice, he laughed at me as two ghoulies went to Betty's room, I wanted to run after them but was stopped by other ghoulies "My friends just gonna play a bit" he said while smiling bright.

Betty-

I laid in my hospital bed when two ghoulies came in and closed the door. "Hi there slut" The said and came closer and closer.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty-

I laid in my hospital bed when two ghoulies came in and closed the door. "Hi there slut" They said and came closer and closer. "Dare to let that word come out your mouth again and the next thing that will come out of it is you teeth" I said while sitting up. "Our little serpent slut is aggressive, let's see for how long" One said to the other and they both laughed. "Try to touch me and believe me I will kill you both" they laughed "You are a girl and you think that you alone have a chance against two ghoulies?" "I will use a little help" I answered and right then one of them pulled out a knife and started stabbing me in my legs and were working his way up.

Sweet pea-

I heard Betty screaming out of pain. "I swear if they touched her I will kill you!" I yelled and hit the ghoulies in front of me. I run fast to Betty's room but the door was closed. "Open the damn door!" I yelled. I kicked the door with all my power.

When the door opened I saw blood, a lot of blood. Betty was unconscious. I run up to her and some serpents run in to the room taking the ghoulies out. I was screaming for somebody to help Betty, Jughead was on the other side of the bed. A doctor came and looked at her pulse "She will be fine, she just need to rest" I calmed down a bit. "How long will she have to stay here?" I asked the doctor "If everything will be alright than tomorrow or maybe even tonight" He answered and walked out.

When Betty woke up she told us what happened "They started calling me a slut and I think that they wanted to rape me" when she said that I was cocking inside "Than I yelled at them, one of them pulled up a knife and started to stab me. When he stopped he said that if I leave the serpents and become a ghoulie they will not hurt me, I said that I would rather die than leave the serpents and then he stabbed me in my stomach. He said that if I don't want the serpents to get hurt I have to give the ghoulies a show" I something in me snapped and i exploded "I swear that I will kill every single one of them" I turned to the serpents "With or without your help" "They will pay for everything" they said and left the room. "There will be two serpents outside your room 24/7" she smiled "See you later babe, got someone to kill" I said, kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. "Tall boy, they always have to be someone outside the room" he nodded.

They will pay for what they did to Betty….


End file.
